-Skinned-
by RoseScytheElysium
Summary: A Hannibal mini fic featuring Hannibal x OFC *Takes place before the events of the Television Show. Will contain smut so rated M. (Possible slight AU depending on what happens in later seasons of the show)*
1. -Devils-

***Takes place before the events of the Television Show. Will contain smut so rated M. (Possible slight AU depending on what happens in later seasons of the show)* Feedback would be lovely, and please to enjoy!**

**-Devils****-**

It was a chilling late afternoon whose sun was already almost diminished from the sky and, with winds stinging each of the victims it whisked by. Those who dared walk in this weather were surely being torn by the menacing winds. However, luckily for her, she was saved by the raging winds. She was cooped up in her small vehicle, tiring hands griping the leather wheel. She was worn-out from her early start at work and eagerly wanted to return home. She looked forward to staying home this Saturday, not wanting to venture out because of the weather being as poor as it was. Normally she would love to get out of the house and plunge herself into the streets and shops, but it was just too frigid for her liking today. Besides she had no problem staying in a night. She found it odd how gelid it was out at this time in the season, but perhaps tomorrow would lighten up a bit. She rounded the corner of a long street letting a small sigh of solace escape at seeing her small, but comfortable home come into her vision. She pulled her car into the garage with haste and quickly ripped the keys out of the ignition.

She spun the keys around her left index finger as she opened the house door. Greeted by silence she dropped her keys on the water cooler next to the door. She bent over balancing on one leg after the other to remove her brown boots. She placed them against the wall and shut the door behind her. She planted her bag on the kitchen chair and opened the silver door of her fridge. Her pale green eyes inspected the vast amounts of food and beverage items available for her. She decided to grab a container of raspberries. She closed the door quietly, but when she turned to leave she gasped out of surprise causing the raspberries to crash to the floor and scatter about.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lisbeth. I didn't mean to frighten you like that." Said the woman with light brown hair and eyes that matched.

"You really scared me, Mom. I thought I was the only one home." Lisbeth said as she bent down to pick up the now ruined raspberries, the woman joining her.

"No no, I've been home all day making sure I had all my work done for tonight." The woman replied taking the small fruit into her hand.

"Tonight?" Lisbeth inquired peeking her eyes up away from the ground.

"Yes tonight. My business's party is tonight, remember?"

Lisbeth and her mother both got up raspberries in hand, throwing them into the near by trash bin.

"Actually, no I don't."

"Really? I could have sworn I told you. Hm, well Lisbeth I have a work party tonight."

Lisbeth smiled at her mother, "So no movie night?"

"Afraid not, but tomorrow I'm completely free! At least I think I am..."

Lisbeth shook her head, "It's a date then."

"Wait don't you like going out at night?" Her mother asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It's the weather today. I really only feel like climbing into bed and sinking into my sheets."

"It is strange the weather is this cold, but mother nature is unpredictable; I've always told you that." Her mother replied.

"That you have Mom. That you have." Lisbeth stretched her arms.

"Seems like you had an easy day at work."

Lisbeth laughed a bit, "It was just a breeze really! Could have done it with my eyes closed."

Lisbeth took a couple of napkins from the counter and wiped the floor clean of any juices the raspberries left behind.

"Speaking of closed eyes," Lisbeth tossed the dirtied napkin away, "I'll be retiring to my room."

"You don't want any dinner? I could make you something before I go?" Her mother asked.

"No thank you. Please enjoy your work party."

"I surely will thank you. I probably won't be home until rather late so chances are I'll see you in the morning." Her mother said extending her arms out.

Lisbeth returned the gesture and embraced her mother in warm hug.

"Do behave while I'm away." Her mother said as their embrace came to an end.

"The same goes to you." They both smile at each other before Lisbeth heads up the small staircase to her room.

Lisbeth discarded her work uniform folding it up and putting it in the hamper. She chose a pair a lounge pants and a sweater to replace her uniform. She stepped into the grey lounge pants and pulled them up her smooth pale legs. She positioned the sweater above her head and quickly brought it down. This caused her garnet hair to frizz upwards slightly. She took her brush from her night stand and gently brushed it back into its normal long length. She laid herself onto the bed grabbing a magazine. She examined the cover the magazine, headlines of various topics bombarded the cover. Lisbeth, despite her better judgement, opened the magazine and began reading the articles. She tried her best to avoid the constant advertisements and tabloid garbage, but it seemed every other page there was one of the two. She stumbled across a few intriguing topics, such as national affairs issues or the one about the legacy of a man in the 1970s. Well, it was better than reading the tabloid filth according to Lisbeth. However, as she turned the pages she found herself loosing focus on the words and began jumping sentences and words started to jumble together creating slurs in her mind while she attempted to keep reading. She could no longer fight the urge to keep the magazine up and so, slowly it drifted downwards along with her eyelids.

Lisbeth awoke with a jolt after hearing the shattering of glass, or what she believed to be glass. Lisbeth sat up in bed pondering if what she heard was part of a dream or actual reality. She waited a moment or two and heard nothing more. She relaxed her body and laid back down onto the bed. She took deep and slow breaths and was once again greeted by the silence, which came to her as feeling of pure relief. She let her eyes close and returned her breathing to normal. Then she heard it. A sound. Crunching sounds. It came from the downstairs. It was quiet, but in the silence it was as loud as a scream. She turned her head to the door with soft shaken breath. She sat up and swung her legs across the bed. She inched her way to her door frame and slipped past the partially open door. She moved like a cat down the hallway towards where she heard the crunching. Her movements smooth and quick, but silent. When she reached the end of the hall. She pressed her body close against the wall. She took a silent breath before peeking her head just enough. She felt her heart try to escape her chest as saw a man donned in black from head to toe standing on pieces of broken glass; which she realized to be their large back kitchen window. She could only see his back, but the man was tall and presumably much stronger than herself. She wished this was a nightmare, an awful image from her dreams, but this was not. It was real. She knew she needed to get out of the house and notify the police. She could use a window, it would not be that large of a height. She inched her way back to where she came. The long hall rug bunched up causing her to trip over it and land awkwardly on the ground. Lisbeth gasped and her pale eyes opened as wide a the full moon. The intruder turned sharply and approached the staircase. Lisbeth looked behind her, and got up quickly no longer worrying about noise. He had saw her. He charged after her with haste as Lisbeth ran knocking down everything in attempt to slow the intruder down. Heart raising, and head spinning she could hardly hold her grasp onto reality. Her mind clouded around itself and she entered the master bathroom slamming the door and locking it. She immediately realized her foolish decision. She was now trapped in a closed off room. The only exit was the window just about the bath. Lisbeth had little other choice so she darted towards her only sliver of salvation. She stepped into the bath and pushed up at the window pans. She heard the stomping of footsteps charging like a stampede. She gave another shove and the window rushed open with a strong blast of ripping air smashing into her. She climbed up, but as she picked up her leg she felt something begin slide out of the pockets of her lounge pants. She looked and saw her cellphone. She didn't remember putting it there, but she didn't care about that now. She snatched it and dialed 911 and she began climbing up.

"911 emergency, what's your emergency?" The operator asked in a calm voice.

Lisbeth replied with panic, "There's a man in my home! I'm climbing out the window now, but please se-" Lisbeth cut herself off with her own scream as the bathroom door swung open.

"Ma'am? Hello?" The operator questioned with more concern.

Lisbeth continued to climb out the window as the intruder was stunned from bashing the door in. "He got in! But I ca-"

Lisbeth was pulled back by her hair and crashed her head on the hard stone of the bath. She saw flashes of random colors before the colors swirled together and made a dark black.

Lisbeth heard ringing, it's volume fluxed as she moved her head from side to side slowly. Her vision blended and blurred swirling all the objects in the room into one mass. The ringing turned into muffles and the muffles formed into distant words.

"Dammit! There was supposed to be no one here!"

Lisbeth's vision began to settle and she was the intruder pacing in short distances.

"Jesus...Fucking shit! I stalked this place for weeks I was damn sure!" He turned to the disoriented Lisbeth noticing she had come to. He began to approach her.

Lisbeth did the best she could to back away, her vision not completely restored.

"I really was hoping I didn't have to use this. Heck I almost didn't even bring it." He said pulling out a small knife from the inside of his black coat.

"But it's a good thing I did."

"W-What?" Lisbeth said finally holding her grip on reality.

"Sorry chick, but I can't risk there being a witness."

"No! I can't even see your face or anything!" Lisbeth pleaded.

"It's nothing personal. Sorry." He said as he swung his knife down at Lisbeth. She quickly swung her legs at his causing him to fall to ground. She didn't waste anytime getting up, but the sudden movement of her body caused her head to spin and a wave a nausea swept up her. She pressed on and ran out of the room. The running made her stomach flip up and down and her head felt like liquid. She couldn't even feel her legs well and her balance was off. She sluggishly hopped over the obstacles she had created. She felt a tight hand grab the back of her neck pulling her back causing the knife to pierce her lower back. She let out a scream as it ripped her flesh and her flesh burned with fire and pure agony. He twisted the blade and pulled it back from her flesh causing more of her blood to flow. She stumbled forward and collapsed down the stairs. She winced and cried staggeredly as she got up, though her back stayed hunched. He then swung his fist to her jaw sending a force of collision through her body.

She yelped, but she still remained on her feet. He swung his knife at her again. Lisbeth, still staggering back was sliced at the side. She screamed again and applied pressure to the new wound with her hand. Her blood passed her fingers and ran down her side. He grabbed Lisbeth and readied to slice the flesh of her neck open. She struggled, but his grip was firm. Straining her muscles she bit down on his arm before the knife could puncture her skin. The intruder screamed out and dropped his knife, accidentally kicking it behind him. He shoved Lisbeth forward sending her into the solid wooden kitchen drawers. The drawers and cabinets shook and fell upon the floors with clatters and bangs. Lisbeth laid beneath some of the mess. The intruder approached Lisbeth as she tried to sit up. He sent his booted foot forcefully down upon Lisbeth's knee. Lisbeth cried out a blood curling scream as her knee cap burst and pieces of the broken glass from his boot stuck to her skin. She fell back down to her side as the man went to retrieve his knife from across the kitchen.

Lisbeth laid there writhing in anguish. Her damaged leg convulsed and twitched rapidly. She cried and tried to move, but was unable to without gut wrenching pain. Her face was against the cold tile as she waited for her attacker to return. She had given up, but then something caught her attention. There on the floor was a spilled drawer where she could vaguely see a large carving fork. She extended her arm, but could not reach it. She then forced her damaged leg strait using her hands to pop whatever was left of her knee into place. She shut her eyes and bit her tongue almost hard enough she thought it was going to fall off. She extended her arms out and dragged herself closer, causing her damaged leg to take most of the weight. She resisted the urge to cry out and continued to reach for the fork. She nabbed it quickly and did the best to sit up. She looked to her attacker and saw he was kneeling down to grab his knife. She gripped the fork tightly, he wasn't that far she could do it. She flung the fork at him, causing it to pierce the back of his clothed neck. His body jolted as it entered his skin, he shakingly tried to reach the fork but his body collapsed.

It convulsed and shook as Lisbeth watched. She could hear gurgling noises come from the intruder. The gurgling slowly dwindled down to mutters and then into silence. Lisbeth let out a cry and the tears that had already stained her cheeks worsened. Her breathing became short and staggered. She collapsed onto her side and her body began to shake quickly. Her vision and feelings became numb. Once again everything she saw swirled and mixed until it turned into a dark and thick black.

"This is the police open up!" The officer shouted.

"I will give you 'til the count of 3 to open up this door." The officer looked to his squad-mates.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

The officers kicked in the front door. They entered carefully with their guns in front of them. They entered the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ." The officer said at he sight in front of his old eyes. Blood stained the floors and items were broken or knocked over even both. Some of the remaining continued to search the house further. The officer looked to Lisbeth who was on the floor still and stiff and then to the man who was on his belly, unmoving.

"Clear!" He heard one of them say.

The officer approached the man first, with closer inspection he saw he had a carving fork plunged in the back of his neck. He checked for a pulse, but the man was lifeless. "This one's gone." He said to the squad-mates with him.

He then bent down over by Lisbeth. She didn't appear to be moving and her body had pooled out blood. He felt for her pulse. He was surprised when he felt something. "Medic! We need a medic! She's alive!" The medical team obviously heard him and rushed in to the scene. The carefully picked Lisbeth up and placed her on the gurney they brought with them. The medical team noticed the stab wounds on her body and did what they could to patch them up. They lifted her head up and placed an oxygen max over her face. Another member from the medical team came into the kitchen with an IV and wasted no time attaching it to Lisbeth.

Lisbeth's mother was just about home from her work party. She did expect to stay too late. She glanced at clock in her car. It was nearly thirty passed one. Lisbeth's mother just shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way. However, as she drew closer to her home she saw the red and blue flashing lights and what seemed to be a gathering of people. At first she didn't understand what they were, but when her home came into full view she saw the police cars and ambulances stationed in front of her house along with her neighbors crowding around. She quickly parked her car and unbuckled her seat belt. She panically got out of the car and ran to her house shoving past the neighbors who obstructed her vision of what was really going on.

"Ma'am you need to stay back." Lisbeth's mother then saw a group of officers pull out a gurney with Lisbeth on it.

"Oh my God! That's my baby girl!" She shoved her way past the officer and ran screaming to gurney.

"Lisbeth! Lisbeth!" Her mother cried furiously. She was stopped by an officer grabbing hold of her and stopping her from going any further.

"No let me go! Let me see my baby!" Her demanded with tears carving their way down her face.

"Mrs. Lockett, you're going to have to go over there now." The officer said holding her back.

She struggled against the officer and screamed out for her daughter, hoping she would reply. When she caught a glimpse of Lisbeth on the gurney being pulled up into the ambulance she struggled even harder. She wanted nothing more than to be with her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lockett you can't travel in the ambulance with her."

"Why? What's happened! I wanna see my baby!"

"Your daughter needs immediate medical attention please-"

"Oh God no." Mrs. Lockett fell to her knees in the officers still crying and shaking. The neighbors just stared at the house, looked back at each other, or whispered amongst each other in low voices.

The ambulance doors close and the sirens flare up. The police cars follow in suit.

The ambulance sped away into the darkness leaving only a trail of echoes from the sirens and the cries of Mrs. Lockett.

The doctors rushed Lisbeth into the emergency operating room. They kept her heavily sedated as they operated on her wounds, applying pressure in attempts to stop her internal bleeding. They scurried about the room, entering and leaving, bringing in new equipment and new doctors. They pumped blood into her veins, and worked on the stab wound to her lower back, all the while trying to reconstruct what they could with her leg and stitch up the slash on her side. The nurses had trouble holding the screaming and wailing mother from the operating room. They were beginning to wonder if they needed to sedate her as well. The room's atmosphere only grew thick, as if there were a pair of hands and each of the doctor's neck. Lisbeth struggled to breathe, her lungs refusing to let the air out of her body. Her eyes hazed and her fingers strained against the fabric. Her legs twisted trying to move the muscles collapsing on themselves. Everything was slow and was fusing together, painting a colorful yet distorted portrait. It was almost like time was spread out and nothing seemed to move or if something did, it was sluggish. She open her mouth to scream time and time again but all that escaped her lips was a cracked gasp for breath. Her vision sharpened suddenly and focused on the figure at the door. This man was donned in black, no it was _the _man. Silent screams made their way from her throat as he man stumbled close to her. She tried to move, but the muscles in her body laid still. He stood at the foot of her bed watching her. She felt the fabric of the bed sink in and wrap around her. She raised up her arm as she was dragged down grasping onto nothing but the air. The fabric consumed her whole pulling her into the abyss. She saw the man look down at her and grow smaller until he was out of her line of vision. She was harshly pulled down and finally let out a shirk as she felt herself hit the ground.

Her eyes kicked open and she took in a large gulp of air. She trembled, but stayed silent. Her head was throbbing slightly and she noticed her leg was suspended with bandages tightly wrapped around it. She heard the beat of her heart monitor next to her and saw the IV connected to her arm. She sat up ever so slightly and scanned her eyes across the room. The door opened with a nurse entering it. The nurse looked towards Lisbeth and for a slight moment was surprised to see her sitting up.

"Ms. Lockett?" The nurse questioned quietly.

Lisbeth looked at the nurse, "Whe..Where am I?" The nurse turned her head out the door and called for other nurses and doctors. The nurse and her colleagues entered the room and approached the confused Lisbeth. The nurses checked the machines surrounding her hospital bed while the head doctor took a chair and sat down next to Lisbeth.

"Lisbeth? Can you hear me?"

She turned her attention to the doctor and nodded her head faintly.

"How are you feeling?"

Lisbeth swallowed the air inside her throat, "I um-my head hurts a bit."

"That's to be expected. You took a nasty blow to the head, amongst other things. Do you," The doctor hesitated, "Do you remember what happened?"

Lisbeth bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah."

The doctor exhaled deeply and leaned against the chair, "The police have been wanting to ask you questions."

"The police?"

The doctor nodded, "Do you feel comfortable talking to them now?"

"I'll talk to them."

The doctor reluctantly got up and left the room only to return with a few uniformed men. Lisbeth knew these men were the police.

"If you could leave us alone." The head officer said motioning the nurses and doctors to leave the room. They obeyed without any argument.

Lisbeth waited anxiously for the police to start questioning her, her eyes fluttering around the room quickly.

"Hello Lisbeth," He took a seat into the chair, "I'm officer Hampus and I have a few questions for you." He didn't wait for Lisbeth's reply. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"I was, um, home alone when I heard glass break. I thought nothing of it when I didn't hear anything else, like a dream or something. But, I heard a crunching noise and I went to investigate."

Lisbeth paused feeling her arms shake.

"Continue...?"

"T-Then I saw him."

"Who?"

"I..I don't know who exactly, but he was tall and covered up." Lisbeth struggled to say. "He saw me and chased me. I locked myself in the bathroom and called the police with my cell phone as I tried to climb out the window. But...he uh, got in. He pulled me down and I think I hit my head..." She stopped feeling the back of her head.

"What else happened?"

"I-I came to and he said there couldn't be any witnesses. I pleaded with him and he said he was...sorry." Lisbeth paused, "He attacked me with a knife, but I ki-kicked him and ran. But he caught up to me. I could have sworn I was running fast, but maybe that was all in my head."

Lisbeth took a breath and swallowed, "He pulled me back onto hi-his kn..knife. and I screamed. It hurt so much, and it cut through me with such ease. Almost as if I was just butter." Lisbeth stopped the memory ringing in her ears.

"I uh, fell down the stairs and he hit me then slashed my side. I tried-I tried to stop the bleeding, but it just kept coming. It wouldn't stop." She looked at her hands and saw them red and dripping. Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched in her chest. The red liquid filled her entire palm and flowed down her arms.

"Lisbeth? Lisbeth?" Officer Hampus called to her. She looked at him and then back at her hands, which where their normal pale color.

"I um, sorry..." She said still looking at her clean hands. She knew she had just seen the red liquid there before just like that night.

"It's fine continue please."

"He grabbed me and tried to cut my throat. I bit him, I think, yes and then he pushed me into the drawers. After regaining his balance he approached me. I was on the floor when he, he uh-he stomped on my knee. Jesus it hurt I didn't think anything could hurt more than that stab, but I was obviously wrong." She could almost feel the pain again when she looked at her leg, which sent the echoic memory of the gruesome snapping noise to her ears.

"I had given up any hope of surviving, I mean I couldn't move-"

"Well you did survive and what happened to the man?" Officer Hampus cut her off.

"What?" Lisbeth questioned.

"Why did the man have a carving fork in the back of his neck?"

Lisbeth looked down away from the officer, "I um, he was getting..."

"Did you stab him in the back of the neck?"

"What? No! Well not really. I couldn't walk up to him to do so."

"What happened then?"

Lisbeth sobbed, "He was going to kill me.."

"Why was there a carving fork in the back of his neck." Officer Hampus enforced.

Lisbeth looked up at him to reply but stopped when she saw the man donned in black standing behind Officer Hampus. His head was bowed down and in his hand was the bloodied carving fork, the blood was crushed and brown and flaking off. Lisbeth's breathing increased and her vibrating eyes moved all over the man. She kept hearing Officer Hampus reinforce the question, but each time his voice faded further and further away from her. The man moved his head upward and stepped past officer Hampus and moved his face closer to Lisbeth's. She tried to back away, but found it difficult on the small bed. Her heart rate increasing causing the monitor to grow louder which alerted the officers as well as the doctors outside the room.

"Lisbeth." The man said. She did not reply, but looked at the man's covered face.

"Lisbeth." He repeated. Her vision blurred everything in the room except for the man, who was only getting closer to her. The air around her grew sharp and stung her like the knife did from that night.

"Lisbeth!" He shouted at her and lunged his face to hers.

Lisbeth's body jumped and her eyes closed. When opened them, the man was gone with officer Hampus still sitting in his seat and calling out Lisbeth's name. Her breathing slowly returned to its normal pace and her heart beat went back to its peaceful rhythm. Doctors were now back in the room and approaching Lisbeth.

"Officer I ask that you leave the room."

"I just need to finish my questions, I need to know the circumstances of the man's death."

"Yes, but clearly she isn't ready to-"

"No, I'm fine." Lisbeth said cutting off the doctor. "What happened was he turned away from me to grab his knife. I saw the carving fork on the ground; it spilled out of the drawer. I grabbed it and when he bent down to grab the knife...I threw it at him. I half expect me to miss, but clearly I didn't. I didn't have a choice. He was going to kill me, was I just to sit there and die?"

"You've heard your answer, now I suggest you leave." The doctor suggested, more or less.

Officer Hampus was silent before getting up from the seat, "Thank you Ms. Lockett, for your time." He and the other officers left the room leaving behind them and uncomfortable silence.

"Lisbeth?" The main doctor turned to her.

"Yes?"

"There is one more person here who has been wanting to see you."

"Who?"

The door of the hospital room open and hurrying through was Mrs. Lockett.

"Oh Lisbeth...!" Her mother quickly engulfed Lisbeth in hug only to break away and put her hands on her daughter's face.

"I'm so happy to see you. They wouldn't let me see you, I've had to wait so long."

"Long? What do you mean?"

"Lisbeth, you've been in and out of consciousness for about a week or so. I couldn't see you, but I came here everyday and waited." Mrs. Lockett turned to the doctor, "How are her nightmares? Have they calmed down?"

"Mrs. Lockett we-"

"Nightmares? What nightmares?" Lisbeth questioned both the doctor and her mother.

The doctor sighed, "Lisbeth every night since you've gotten hear, you have been screaming. You aren't awake but you are in a state of panic and each time we have to sedate you."

Lisbeth just stared at the doctor. She could hardly believe she had been out for long, but now she had to wrap her mind around the idea she had been screaming her lungs out each night. She wondered if the dream she had was actually one long lasting dream that actually spanned over each day she was out.

"Lisbeth, I think it would be best if you saw another doctor after getting out of the hospital." Mrs. Lockett take Lisbeth's hands in hers.

"Another doctor?"

"Well I think it would help you after this whole mess."

"You think I'm crazy...?" Lisbeth whispered pulling her hands away.

"No, I just believe it would be nice for to talk to someone."

"But why?" Lisbeth asked in defense of her sanity.

"Lisbeth," The doctor chimed in, "Sometimes after things like this, a person can experience trauma my expertise cannot help with."

"I've called a few doctors who might be willing to help-"

"No! I don't want one! I'm not crazy! I-I don't have any trauma." Her mind pushed the memory of the man appearing behind the doctor into her eyes, but she ignored it.

"After events like these many survivors seeks psychological aid." The doctor informed.

"Please, can I just rest on it? See how I do? I know I've had nightmares, but now that I'm awake...Can I have some time?"

Her mother sighed and turned her attention to the doctor, who in return nodded.

"Alright, Lisbeth. Sleep on it." Her mother replied kissing her on the forehead.

" , I suggest letting your daughter rest. You can wait outside." The doctor said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes of course. Lisbeth I'll be right outside if you need anything." Both her mother and the doctor left the room, leaving Lisbeth to herself in a deafening silence. She lifted her head up and took a deep soothing breath before laying against the cold hospital pillow. Closing her pale green eyes she moved her head to the side and embraced the cool darkness into her mind. She felt the bed shift a bit and groaned, but kept her eyes comfortably closed. A gloved black hand reached up from under the hospital and clawed at the sheets. The sound caused Lisbeth to open her eyes, but upon looking at the clawing hand her expression changed from comfort to sheer terror. The hand continued to pull itself up revealing the man from before contorting his body as he climbed up. Lisbeth's whimper only choked on her own breath. The man slinked his way up the bed griping the sheets as he dragged his maimed corpse up. He reached behind his neck and with a quick tug, tore out the carving fork, using it to now guide his way up to her. The skin and her fingers crawled and tingled like dancing needles. The man inched his way up to Lisbeth, tearing the sheets with the bloodied fork. The man stayed silent and latched onto Lisbeth's healthy leg with his stone hand before moving it up to her chin grasping it with pressure. Lisbeth attempted to make a sound, any sound, but all that made it's way from her body was a small wisp of air. She felt his cold breath fall onto her face. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew something was looking into her wide eyes. In a flash he brought the fork down into her body causing the colors of the room to dissolve with itself and enter an isolated space.

The doctors struggled to hold Lisbeth down as she trashed about. Her mother had to be pulled out of the room while they tried to prevent Lisbeth from injuring herself. They saw little option and sent one of the nurses away to fetch a sedative. Lisbeth's eyes darted open and her movements calmed down. The doctors still held onto her as her body sank back down into the bed. The sweat from her body running down her face and onto her neck. Carefully the doctors let go of her as Lisbeth stopped all major movements leaving the only movement the rising and falling of her chest.

"Lisbeth? Can you hear me?" The doctor asked putting a hand on her forehead. She nodded with a slow pace. The doctor turned to the door where he saw Mrs. Lockett standing. He solemnly and let the other staff let Mrs. Lockett near her daughter. She looked down at her weary daughter and placed her soft hand on Lisbeth's arm. Lisbeth did not look at any of the people in the room. Her gazed forever fixed on the pale white ceiling. Her eyes burned from her unblinking state and steadily the sweat from her body dried away.

Lisbeth was realized from the hospital after the staff received the news her mother had found Lisbeth a suitable psychiatrist. Lisbeth's leg was not on the easy path to being healed being as it was still wrapped in smaller bandages and she had trouble putting weight on it. She kept her gaze to the window of her mother's car watching the houses and trees blur together as the car zoomed down the road. Her mother's hand extended out to stroke Lisbeth's hair. Her mother ran her hand quickly down Lisbeth's french braid before returning to wheel. Lisbeth cracked a small smile and drew her head away from the window and looked forward. She gripped the smooth fabric of her dress skirt as she saw the office come into view. She had never seen a doctor of this type before nor had she planned on seeing one. The unsettling feeling in her stomach built as her mother stopped the car. Her mother helped Lisbeth remove herself from the vehicle and handed Lisbeth her crutches.

Lisbeth and her mother waited in the waiting room together holding each other's hand, with her mother's thumb gently rubbing against Lisbeth's hand. No words came from the two, but none needed to be shared. The office door opened and Lisbeth's mother got up while helping Lisbeth to her feet. Lisbeth looked to the man who had recently opened the door. His stance was strong but nonthreatening. His presence in the room immediately broke a new atmosphere. The atmosphere was intense and keen, but not overwhelming. He wore a dark blue suit, it was sharp and well-fitted. The dark blue contrasted his tanner skin, but certainly not in a bad way. It was more in a simplistic yet captivating fashion. His hair was neatly and delicately combed back, allowing full view of his small dark eyes and high piecing cheek bones. He offered his hand to Mrs. Lockett.

"You must be Mrs. Lockett, I presume?" He greeted with an accent Lisbeth found both striking and exotic. He voice held elegance and was pleasingly polished.

Her mother accepted his gesture, "Yes, I want to thank you for being able to see my daughter Dr. Lecter."

"It was no trouble at all, Mrs. Lockett." He turned his gaze to Lisbeth, "And you must be Ms. Lockett." He greeted Lisbeth putting emphasis on the 'Ms.'

Lisbeth offered up a smile taking his hand, "Hello Dr. Lecter."

Dr. Lecter formed a thin smile in return to Lisbeth as his hand left hers.

"Lisbeth I'll be back to get you ok?" Her mother said to Lisbeth.

"Yes alright, thank you." Lisbeth said turing her head towards her mother. She watched her mother leave the building and enter the car. She felt her stomach sink a bit seeing her mother leave, but was interrupted when Dr. Lecter spoke to her.

"Please step into my office Ms. Lockett." He said stepping aside allowing access to his office. Lisbeth turned to back to him and nodded,

"Thank you." She entered and he fallowed and closed the wooden door shut.

***Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. let know what you think!***


	2. -EyeHooks-

***Part two, still takes place before the events of the television show.***

**-EyeHooks-**

Lisbeth entered further in the room her lips unconditionally formed a warm smile as her eyes gazed upon the room. The room gave her the peculiar feeling of serenity and charm. It was well organized, the most efficient and spotless room she would probably ever lay her eyes on. Perhaps it might have been a tad extravagant for an office, but Lisbeth appreciated the decor and taste. Many different pieces artwork, furniture, and bookshelves helped fill the spacious room. The light in the room was faint, but pleasantly so. She noticed a light ladder leading up to a vast assortment of books and novels. The entire upper floor's walls lined with bookshelves, tempting Lisbeth to dive into each and every page. She brought her gaze back to the main floor. The room all together felt like an oasis of tranquility and all around security in the midst of this small town. Lisbeth pondered if any other office would be this eloquent, she highly doubted it but never the less kept the idea within her mind.

"Would you care for help getting into the seat?" Dr. Lecter asked pulling Lisbeth away from her observations.

"No thank you for the offer though." Said Lisbeth turning her head to the doctor.

"Then, please, take a seat." He said gesturing his arm to the dark leather chair. Lisbeth obeyed, resting her crutches carefully next to her as she took a seat in the chair. She felt the cool fabric against her legs sending a jitter up her spine. She flattened her skirt and pulled on the sleeves of her shirt as Dr. Lecter sat down in a matching seat across from her.

"How are you this afternoon, Ms. Lisbeth?" Asked Dr. Lecter casually.

"I could be better, however I could be much doing worse." Lisbeth returned.

"A fair answer, Ms. Lockett."

"I have to say Dr. Lecter, your office is beautifully magnificent I've never seen anything quite this extraordinary."

"Why thank you. It's taken me some time to acquire all what is in my office."

"And I thank you for giving the pleasure of seeing that." Lisbeth complimented.

Dr. Lecter smiled slightly and crossed his long longs opening a manila folder. He examined it silently before his dark eyes reached up to Lisbeth's pale green orbs.

"You're studying the communication field yes?" He asked.

"That is correct, Dr. Lecter." She confirmed.

"Your mother seemed quite worried about you Ms. Lockett." He said suddenly.

"Yes, she tends to do so a bit." Lisbeth replied, not really understanding where this was all going.

"Do you know why you're here, Ms. Lockett?"

Lisbeth was sure he was aware of why she was here, but she thought perhaps it may be part of the office procedure.

"Mostly because of my mother. She's concerned about my wellbeing ever since the..." Lisbeth stopped and pressed her lips together shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"Ever since the what, Ms. Lockett?" Pushed Dr. Lecter.

Lisbeth took in a silent deep breath and averted her eyes from the doctor's. "You know.."

"I may know, perhaps you could help refresh my memory?" The doctor urged. Lisbeth knew he had knowledge on what she was talking about, her mother would tell him everything over the phone for sure.

Lisbeth swallowed the anxiety down her dry throat, "The break in."

"Ah yes the break in. Would you mind sharing your memory of the event?"

Lisbeth huffed a gulp of breath from her lungs, "Do I.." She paused.

"Do you trouble recalling the event?" Dr. Lecter questioned.

"No it's not that. I just...Is it entirely necessary I talk about what happened?"

Dr. Lecter inhaled a deep and firm breath, "What you do with your hour is entirely your decision. We can sit in silence or perhaps talk about other things."

Lisbeth looked to Dr. Lecter's eyes, which seemed unmoving from her own. She knew his words where neither a taunt or sarcastic. Yet, she felt strangely compelled to tell the doctor about what happened that night she honestly wanted to erase.

"Well, I was home alone..." She began causing Dr. Lecter to lean forward carefully listening.

"I heard a noise downstairs. I didn't think much of it when I didn't hear anything immediately following." She saw a quick image of the intruder invade her mind making her to stop, but only for enough time to blink an eye.

"I went to investigate and there was a man. He saw me and chases me into the bathroom. He attacked me there; I managed to get away but he stabbed me." Again the man from that night appeared in her mind making her stomach turn sideways.

"We ended up in the kitchen where he broke my leg, but before he could kill me I stopped him." She summed up with haste not wanting to give details compared to when she did with Officer Hampus.

Dr. Lecter stared intently at her the entire time she spoke even when she finished her story his eyes never left hers. He placed his hands together setting them on his knees. "You suffered a hard blow to the back of the head resulting in a concussion. The stab wound to your back caused internal bleeding more than it did externally,"

Lisbeth muscles tensed and her body cringed as Dr. Lecter filled in the details for her. The pins and needles feeling returned to engulf her entire body. She tried to ignore the feeling as well as the random flashes of memories which seemed to flash in her mind only as Dr. Lecter continued.

"Your side suffered from a gash wound and your kneecap was shattered. When the authorities arrived they were surprised to see you had a pulse." He finished before leaning forward again. "You stopped your attacker by piercing his skin with a carving fork."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Lisbeth said with a thought.

"Not my intention at all Ms. Lockett. However, I am curious as to how you feel about it."

"I'm sorry, about what exactly?" Lisbeth questioned furrowing her brow somewhat.

"About taking another human's life."

Lisbeth's facial muscles worked on their own, forming her expression into one of incertitude. "I never thought of it as that."

"Then what did you think of it?"

"I saw it more or less as self defense." She answered simply.

"A justifiable answer. However, I went to know how you felt when it happened."

Lisbeth wasn't sure how to answer the request. She had never taken thought about how she _felt_ when she killed the man.

"I...I didn't feel anything to be perfectly honest. I mean I was scared, but necessarily about what I was going to do. I knew I had to do something or I would die. While the fork was in my hand I felt a void inside me, but when I heard it hit his skin and when the life left his body that void was filled with relief."

"Relief he was dead?"

"No, not that he was dead. Relief it was glad it was over."

Dr. Lecter took his eyes away from her's and moved them not a random point in the room. Lisbeth looked to the clock on the wall discreetly, only seeing about ten or so minutes had passed. She was sure it had been longer, but didn't want to send time looking at the clock waiting for the session to be over.

"You were in the hospital for quite sometime. Your mother told me you experienced some nightmares while you were there. Care to explain?"

"Not really much to say about them. Every night I was there I experienced nightmares. I was unaware of it when I was sleeping. I thought I only had one dream, which was right before I woke up."

"What was the dream concerning?"

Lisbeth blinked rapidly, "It was about him, the intruder. He was watching me."

Dr. Lecter nodded, "I was told the police questioned you. What happened?"

"They asked me some questions about what happened." Lisbeth explained with confusion lingering in her tone.

"I was also told that during the questioning you lost focus."

"Yeah I did. Probably because of my concussion or sometime along those lines." Lisbeth said avoiding his gaze.

He sat back against his chair, "Ms. Lockett we won't get very far if you hide information from me."

Lisbeth pushed her lips together and bit the inside of her pink flesh. "I saw something." She uttered almost as silent as a mouse.

"What did you see?" He asked almost in the level of auditory as Lisbeth did.

She looked down at her hands. The hair on her arms pressed against her sleeves while the hair on the nape of her neck tingled against her skin.

"I saw him. The man from that night. He was standing behind the officer just watching me. He moved to me, his movement like a snake's. But he disappeared and everything come back."

"This happened when you explained what transpired that night?" Dr. Lecter questioned.

Lisbeth only nodded in response.

"Did you see the man when you told me?"

Lisbeth replied, "Only in short flashes. Like memories."

He nodded softly, "Talking about it seems to trigger the hallucinations. The more detailed the more vivid the hallucinations." He paused for a minute, putting his two index finger up to his lips.

"I must seem crazy." Lisbeth said bluntly with a small laugh.

"No not crazy. You are a young woman Ms. Lockett, just scratching the surface. It is normal for such an event to have this impact on your life. After you spoke with the officer, did you experience anymore nightmares?"

"Yes, right after. He was in the hospital room; I woke up screaming with doctors surrounding me. After my mother was determined to find a doctor for me. It took her quite some time and in the meantime I still needed work done on my leg."

Lisbeth continued, To try and handle the nightmares they put me in, well, it was almost like an induced coma. It allowed the doctors time to operate further and stopped my screaming."

"Did it stop the nightmares?" He asked.

Lisbeth looked to the side her smile was one of solemn, "No. Just the screams." Lisbeth halted, "He was always there, always behind me. Always next to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Lockett. I may have something that could help you." Dr. Lecter spoke getting up from his seat and heading over to his desk.

"Pardon?" Lisbeth wondered. She watched him as he pulled out a small notepad of paper and a black ink pen.

"I'm writing you a prescription for your hallucinations and anxiety."

"I'll be taking medication?" She inquired.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asked looking up from his notepad.

"No of course not. Anything that will help I greatly appreciate it." She expressed with gratitude.

Dr. Lecter tore off the first page of the notepad putting the rest away back in the drawer. He walked back to his leather chair taking his seat. "I'll start you off 20 milligrams of the prozac and .5 milligrams on klonopin."

Lisbeth leaned her head to the side, the entire explanation sounding nonnative to her.

"It is import you take the prozac once a day. It will take longer to kick in but it will help. The klonopin should be taken as needed, it will kick in very rapidly and last the remainder of the day if take in the morning or the remainder of the night if taken at evening." He explained in more detail.

"So I should take it closer to night then?"

"Regarding your situation I would say yes you should." He pulled up his sleeve a tad looking at his watch. "It seems our time is up for today."

Lisbeth eye's opened a bit wider, "It is?"

"Yes indeed," He got up and walked to Lisbeth's chair, "I'm surprised you didn't notice seeing as how your eyes were fixated on the clock earlier." He finished offering his hand to help Lisbeth up.

Lisbeth looked to his and then to his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean any offense; I was honestly nervous about the idea of therapy." She took hold of his cold hand.

"I take no offense to it Ms. Lockett. Though, I hope you reconsider your feelings about therapy." He spoke helping her to her feet and handing her the crutches.

"Believe me Dr. Lecter," She stopped at the door "I already have."

Dr. Lecter angled his head and grinned, "I'll call in the prescription when you leave. You will able to pick it up on your way back home."

He placed his hand on the dull silver door knob, "Our next appointment will be same day and time next week."

Lisbeth nodded her head, "Thank you Dr. Lecter, for seeing me."

"No thanks needed Ms. Lockett." He said before opening the door revealing Mrs. Lockett sitting anxiously. Upon seeing the two she stood up. Lisbeth smiled to her mother taking her place at her side.

"All ready to go, Lisbeth?" Her mother asked with kindness in her voice.

"Yes." She returned simply.

"I'll be calling in your daughter's prescription after you both depart. I'm sure you can pick it up on the way back." Dr. Lecter informed.

"Oh, a prescription?" Her mother asked looking from Lisbeth to Dr. Lecter.

"I've decided your daughter would do well on some medication. She's an adult, but are you alright with the idea?"

"Oh I'm completely fine with the idea. Anything that will help her." Mrs. Lockett complied.

"Good, I will see you next week then. Have a lovely evening." He farewelled.

"Thank you. The same goes to you, Dr. Lecter." Mrs. Lockett guided Lisbeth out the office, but not before Lisbeth could catch one last glimpse of Dr. Lecter's eyes.

-0-

For majority of the car ride home, it was spent in a blissful silence. Her mother didn't want to push Lisbeth to describe what happened during her session with Dr. Lecter, but she was growing curious. Lisbeth, on the other hand, wanted to get her hands on the medicine. She desperately wanted to rid her mind of the nightmares and put her life back on the correct track which had been harshly derailed. This wait at the pharmacy drive through was not helping either.

"Oh! I forgot to give you this earlier." Her mother said handing Lisbeth a small paper card.

"What is it?"

"It's Dr. Lecter's business card. Has all of his information on it. I thought you should have one yourself incase of well I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Thanks." He took the card. Holding it lightly with her fingers she studied the information it held. It was basic, his name, office address, office phone number, the works. Still it could prove useful to have. However, the silence engulfed Lisbeth and her mother once more.

"So!" Her mother chimed, "How _was_ your session with Dr. Lecter?"

"It went well." Lisbeth answered.

"That's good to hear. Do you think his therapy will be good for you?"

"Well," Lisbeth shifted, "It's hard to say, but he's quite the gentleman and seemingly knowledgable."

"Is that a yes...?"

"It's a probably."

"Fair enough, fair enough." Her mother exhaled.

"Do you think the prescription is ready?" Lisbeth wondered.

"It better be after all this waiting." Her mother retorted.

Lisbeth laughed.

"Don't you laugh at your mother. It's getting late and driving in the dark makes me a bit nervous."

Lisbeth swallowed down her laugh, "I'm sorry. I would drive but." She gestured towards her leg, "Afraid I can't at the moment."

Her mother's smile faded into a sad frown, "You'll be able to use your leg in a couple of weeks."

"I didn't mean to make you sad."

"I know, it's just my maternal instincts." She put her hand on her daughter's cheek, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"We've been over this, mom..."

"I know I just," Her mother let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, it's best not to bring up the past."

Lisbeth smiled at her mother before jumping at the sound of a car horn behind them.

Lisbeth's mother frustration masked itself in a sigh and she turned back to the wheel and noticed it was finally their turn.

-0-

Lisbeth finished putting her long garnet hair into a loose ponytail for bed. She sat down on her bed holding the klonopin pill bow between her fingers. She had already taken the prozac, she took it as soon as she got it. She unscrewed the cap off taking the tiny pill in her palm. She didn't hesitate to place the pill on her tongue and swallow. Resting her head on the smooth pillow she took one last conscious deep breath before falling into the sleep her dreaded.

-0-

She awoke with shattered breathing. The sweat on her body clung to her like glue. She placed her hand on her forehead before slowly swiping it down. She got up, deciding it was best she have some water.

She walked down the stairs sending an all too familiar scene into her head. She looked at the large kitchen window, which had now been replaced. She shook her head and pressed forward. She opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. The cool bottle felt soothing grasped in her hand. She took a small sip before sitting down. She picked the water bottle up again and took a large gulp, upon setting it down she noticed the clear liquid was black. She immediately spit back out and stumbled out of her seat with the open water bottle crashing to the ground. She frantically wiped her mouth standing back up.

"What..?" She began before noticing the black liquid collect together and start to form upwards.

She placed both her hands over her mouth as the mass formed into the man donned in black. He lifted his head up to stare into her quivering eyes. "Lisbeth." He voice spoke with a slight whisper.

"Lisbeth." He repeated again with force.

Lisbeth felt like death finger's were shoved down her throat.

"Lisbeth!" He shouted.

Her head shook slightly as her awoke.

"Lisbeth we're here. At Dr. Lecter's." Her mother informed.

"Oh," she removed her head from the window of the car, "Sorry."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you need help getting up the stairs?"

"No I can manage. I'll see you in about an hour." Lisbeth said exiting the vehicle. She maneuvered her way up the stone stairs and into the waiting room of Dr. Lecter's office.

She didn't wait long until she heard Dr. Lecter open the door for her. His hair was again combed back neatly. His maroon suit fit him well and was dripping in elegance.

"Hello Ms. Lockett, please come in." He stepped aside allowing Lisbeth into the office.

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter." She entered the office.

"It feels as if I just saw you the other day." Lisbeth confessed.

"Really," He shut the door, "How so?"

"Well this week has almost been a blur," she took her seat, "Or one flash."

Dr. Lecter took his seat across from her, "Is that a good thing?"

"Well, it's not anything terrible." Lisbeth smiled.

"Very fair, Ms. Lockett. Tell me about the nightmares. How have they been?"

"They're still there, but I don't scream out anymore. I just don't want to worry my mother." Lisbeth admitted.

"How do you mean?"

"I just don't want her to worry about me."

"It would seem you're more concerned about your mother's well being than your own."

"Is that something bad?" Lisbeth questioned

"No, very noble, but it may get in the way of your treatment."

Lisbeth sighed.

"How is your mother's behavior?" Dr. Lecter questioned.

"She's normal, she's been going back to work and generally happy."

"From what you say it seems your mother is doing perfectly fine."

"When she saw me in the hospital she looked so scared. I never want to see here like that." Lisbeth explained.

"I would expect the feelings are mutual." Dr. Lecter spoke.

Lisbeth bit the inside of her lip.

"Ms. Lockett I suggest to manage stress you consider joining an activity."

"An activity?" Lisbeth furrowed her brow.

"I believe it would help you manage stress which would reduce the amount of nightmares."

"I'll look into it. Thank you for the suggestion Dr. Lecter." Lisbeth thanked.

"Whatever the means be to helping you get back on track." Dr. Lecter smiled. "Now, back on the topic of the nightmares. It always involves the man who attacked you, correct."

Lisbeth nodded slightly, "Yes."

"But he is dead. What is there to fear from him?" Dr. Lecter asked.

"I-I don't know. I just have a feeling he will come back."

"I don't believe he will be coming back anytime soon. He was stabbed with a carving fork in the nape of his neck." Dr. Lecter continued.

"It...It just doesn't feel like I didn't _put_ the fork there."

"You feel as if you didn't kill him?" Dr. Lecter crossed his legs.

"I didn't kill him.."

"You threw a carving fork at him." Dr. Lecter interjected.

"Yes, but to say I killed him makes me seem so heartless. I didn't want to. I gave him a chance, he didn't give me one. I told him I couldn't see his face, but he still was going to kill me."

Dr. Lecter sat back and listened very carefully.

"I needed to defend myself, it seemed the only way. An-And the way those officers questioned me made me seem like a murderer. I was just trying to survive!" The hot tears escaped from their cage in her eyes.

Dr. Lecter picked up the box of tissues getting up and offering them to Lisbeth. She looked up at him confused at first, but then realized her current state.

"I'm sorry," She said taking a tissue.

"It's perfectly fine." Dr. Lecture took his seat. "I think we've identified the problem. You're worried about what others will think regarding the action you took with the attacker."

Lisbeth wiped the tears from her cheeks, and held the tissue tight in her hand regaining her composer. "I know in my mind I didn't have any other choice, but will others think I'm a killer?"

"No I don't believe they will see you as such. I certainly do not." Dr. Lecter said his gaze never breaking from her's.

"You don't?"

"No, I see a woman who defended herself." Dr. Lecter clarified.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter. It makes me feel better you think that. I hope the rest can have the same mind set." Lisbeth expressed.

"I'm sure others will not see you as a killer. If they do, they should be the ones in this office." Dr. Lecter grinned.

Lisbeth chuckled, "I do apologize for getting emotional. I wasn't expecting that."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ms. Lockett. I've seen my share of tears while practicing therapy."

"Yes, but I'm sure you don't want to add more to the list." Lisbeth smiled.

Dr. Lecter looked at her, his eyes filled with a hint of amusement and a dash of mirth. "I would be lying if I said you were wrong. Or maybe it could be I personally don't favor the look of tears on you."

Lisbeth flushed an almost untraceable pink color at his comment, "Really. Well don't worry either way It won't be happening again."

"I take your word for it." Dr. Lecter mused before looking at his watch. "And it would appear our hour together is up."

"My mother is probably waiting in the parking lot. Thank you for your time Dr. Lecter." Lisbeth thanked before getting up slowly and approaching the door.

"I look forward to seeing you next week, Lisbeth." Dr. Lecter spoke firmly. Lisbeth paused. She was fond of the way her name rolled off his tongue. How it complemented his accent. However, she pushed that peculiar thought away and turned flashing the doctor a slight smile before opening the door and leaving.

-0-

Lisbeth looked online for activities she could possibly join around town. A few options caught her attention while others completely rubbed her the wrong way.

"Whatcha doing Lisbeth?" Her mother asked peeking into her room.

"I'm looking for an activity around town to join. Dr. Lecter said it would help manage stress."

"So a club? I think that's a wonderful idea!"

"Yeah I'm a bit excited myself, but I can't do much until my leg is all fixed up, but at least I'll have ideas." Lisbeth shrugged.

"Your last surgery is next week. You'll be able to join sooner than you think." Her mother brought up.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to laying in that hospital bed again." Lisbeth admitted.

"I know, but after that you won't have to be there again."

"That's probably the one good thing about it, besides being able to use my leg again." Lisbeth smiled.

"Get some shut eye ok?" Her mother said before departing.

Lisbeth hesitantly shut off her computer and placed herself comfortably on the bed. She took her klonopin pill before closing her eyes.

Lisbeth rubbed her eyes softly as she stood in the waiting room.

"Hello Lisbeth, pleasure to see you again. Come in." Dr. Lecter said as he opened the door for her.

Lisbeth smiled in return and entered the room.

"You seem a bit jumpy today, Lisbeth." He commented after closing the door.

"I have my last surgery tomorrow morning." Lisbeth said fighting urge to stutter as she sat down.

"Isn't that something to be celebrated?" He asked taking his seat.

"I'm just not looking forward to being in that hospital again. More or less unconscious there as well." Lisbeth explained placed her hands together.

"Have you found an activity that you may be considering?"

"Yes, I'm planning on taking a self defense class." Lisbeth said with a smile.

"Self defense?" Dr. Lecter questioned. "A fitting choice."

"I'm thrilled I was able to find something. The only problem is I can't start until my leg is healed."

"Are you nervous about the operation?" He crossed his legs.

"I'm more nervous about being in the hospital again."

"Considering the emotions and the memories it triggers I presume?"

"Your presumption is correct." Lisbeth said moving her eyes away from his.

"Your stress levels have been up then?"

"Unfortunately."

Dr. Lecter put his two index fingers together placing them upon his narrow lips. Leaning back into his chair he kept his eyes to Lisbeth. "Hmm." He hummed, "Lisbeth I would like for you to lie down on the chair over there. " He gestured to the long sofa with a back rest. Lisbeth had taken note of this seat before.

"Oh, ok." She got up and gently placed herself on the soft cushions.

"Now close your eyes."

Lisbeth found it an odd request, but still obeyed. She heard Dr. Lecter stand up and, assumed, he walked up to her.

"I'm going to teach you a technique called muscle relaxation." Dr. Lecter explained. "You take deep breaths and also tense the muscles in your body for five seconds and release for ten seconds. You start at the body of your body and work your way up."

Lisbeth started with her toes. She curled them up and then slowly let them go. A strange feeling was sent through her body as she slowly inched her way her body. Her body with filled the the sensation of elation and euphoria. Time seemed something foreign as the sensation travel up her body. She reached her the top of her head and opened her eyes upon the completion. She looked to the side to see Dr. Lecter sitting at his desk. Noticing her he stopped what he was doing,

"Did the technique help, Lisbeth?"

"Yes, in fact. It was so relaxing."

"I'm glad it helped and just in time too. Our session is over."

Lisbeth shot up, "Pardon?" She uttered breathlessly. "Did you say our session is over?"

"That I did Lisbeth."

"I closed my eyes for two minutes well at least I thought I did." Lisbeth said placing a hand on her head.

"Afraid it was well over two minutes."

Lisbeth felt pure shock. Had she truly lost herself in relaxation and in bliss she lost all her time. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I wish you the best of luck on your surgery tomorrow." Dr. Lecter said his eyes hooking onto hers.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter enjoy the remainder of the day." Lisbeth rushed up out of the seat and even more quickly out the door.

Dr. Lecter paused from keeping records of his patient sessions. He admitted to himself he found Lisbeth Lockett a person of keen interest. He had been observing Lisbeth's mannerisms cautiously, a lochetic advance. The young woman, to him, brought a graceful presence with her celadon eyes and her hair which spilled with lambent. She spoke with brevity and dulcet. She was strangely demure and yet articulate. She was reserved but not milquetoast. Her mind was fragile however held a robust outer layer. She was a labyrinth; delitescently placed. A puzzle he wanted to elicit.

-0-

Lisbeth saw little to worry about when the next morning arrived. She had practiced the relaxation techniques before she left with her mother for the operation. It served her well considering she faced no complications before during and post of the operation. The doctors also informed her she would not need to spend the night and her leg would be able to use in just about a couple of days. She was ecstatic upon hearing such rapturous news. She was looking forward to moving on her own, just like before.

"Lisbeth?" Her mother spoke up.

"Yes?" Lisbeth turned her attention away from the glass. "And mom you realize I have the ok to drive, right? You don't need to keep driving to Dr. Lecter's."

Mrs. Lockett took a deep breath, with her hands gripping the wheel, "I've been meaning to tell you this, I just didn't know when."

"Tell me what mom?"

"I need to go away for work, like I've done before."

"Oh..." Lisbeth answered breathless.

"I don't want to go, Lisbeth but..." Her mother tried to explain.

"I understand mom, it's ok." Lisbeth smiled.

"No it's not ok. The last time I left you," Her mother took a long pause before biting her lip and continuing, "An alarm is being set up and I'll be calling you everyday. I'm sorry."

"Mom it's fine. Don't feel bad; I'm taking self defense classes anyway, right?" Lisbeth joked.

Her mother smiled and turned to her daughter she looked like she was going to say something, but decided to stay silent and run a hand down Lisbeth's braided hair. She planted a soft kiss on her forehead before speaking again, "We're here."

Lisbeth nodded and got out of the car she gave her mother one last smile before heading inside the building. She didn't wait long before Dr. Lecter opened his office door.

"Hello Lisbeth," He looked down to her leg for a brief moment, "It looks like the operation went along well."

"Indeed it did, Dr. Lecter." She replied stepping into his office.

"Well, I believe a bit of celebration is required then." He smiled closing the door and walking to the back of the office.

"Come again?" She questioned, her eyes following where he was going. He returned shortly holding two glasses of red wine.

"I hope red wine suits your taste." He offered her the crystal glass.

"Oh, thank you." She gently accepted the glass. They pressed their glasses together sending a soft 'cling' noise to echo in the room.

"Now," Dr. Lecter began as they both sat down, "Tell me how things have been."

"Relatively well. I just received some news my mother will be leaving for some type of work for awhile." Lisbeth confessed.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I brushed it off when I was around her, but I'm actually a bit torn up about it." Lisbeth sighed looking at her small reflection in the red liquid.

"You're afraid she's abandoning you?" He questioned.

"It's more of I'm going to miss her being around. I mean, she has done these trips before, but it's different now."

"Since the attack?"

Lisbeth nodded her head, "She'll be calling each day and we are getting an alarm installed for the house so I'm going to be fine. It's still a bit sad though."

"That's very understandable considering what has happened, but you strike me as a young woman who can handle herself with ease. Surprised you need my help." He stated before taking a sip from the glass.

"Perhaps I enjoy your company." Lisbeth said after drinking a bit of the wine. Dr. Lecter grinned in response and slightly raised his glass towards Lisbeth before taking another drink from the wine.

-0-

The day Lisbeth's mother left appeared very quickly. The sorrowful goodbye between the two left both of their cheeks stained. Lisbeth attended all of the self defense classes and enjoyed the time she spent there. Her mother phoned everyday and spent talking for quite sometime. Lisbeth almost felt her mother was still with her. She continued her visits with Dr. Lecter each week; and with each week she felt the memories and the emotions that came from the attack were dwindling away until it seemed it happened a life time again. They would still chat about from time to time, but after awhile it was never brought up in conversation. Chats about brighter things replaced it; which Lisbeth found herself happy about. From time to time they would enjoy a petite glass of wine together while chatting. Lisbeth throughly enjoyed the conversations spoken and the time spent with the Dr. Lecter. She was not the only one to notice. Her mother also took note of the remarkable progress Lisbeth showed each time they spoke. Her mother no longer saw the need for Lisbeth to attend therapy. She knew her mother was right, but still felt saddened upon hearing her mother suggesting to only schedule one last appointment. Lisbeth agreed she knew she longer needed to see Dr. Lecter and she was beginning to worry if she was now wasting his time. Still the connection between the two was an enigmatic hymn of pure captivation and ardor. A mystic and refined rhyme which swirled around the two whenever they happen to speak to one another. Never the less, Lisbeth waited in the waiting room for her, seemingly, last visit with Dr. Lecter.

"Lisbeth come on please." He greeted as he opened the door. She only smiled in return and entered the office she had grown too familiar with.

"Is there something on your mind, Lisbeth?" He asked closing the door.

She sighed slumping her shoulders before regaining her posture, "I'm afraid this will be the last appointment between us Dr. Lecter."

"How do you mean?"

"I've been chatting with my mother and she no longer sees therapy necessary." Lisbeth said turning to the doctor.

"Your mother is no doctor, Lisbeth."

"Then tell Dr. Lecter," she approached closer to him, "What do you honestly think?"

He moved his gaze away from her's, but said nothing. She smiled sadly, "I want to thank you, for everything."

He inhaled, "It was my pleasure, no need for thanks."

"I do believe there is a need for thanks. The medication, talks, everything here has helped me tremendously." Lisbeth and Dr. Lecter were both quite for what seemed hours. The silence is the room was deafening and thick; a fog of sorts that washed over the entire room.

"Then Lisbeth I would like to invite you over for dinner later tonight." Dr. Lecter broke the silence.

"Dinner? I couldn't, I mean I would, but you don't need to feel obligated."

"I feel no obligation Lisbeth. You said you wanted to speak your thanks; I'll be willing to accept your thanks over dinner."

Lisbeth tried to force her smile down, "That would be lovely, thank you."

He grinned at her, "I'll write my address down for you."

***That's it for part two! Shmexy time will be in the next part. And sorry for grammar and spelling! Hope you enjoyed!***


End file.
